Die Geschichte von Grindelwald
by pilarius
Summary: Hermione hört ihren Kindern zu, wie sie die Geschichte von Grindelwald spielen


_Disclaimer: Alles was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört JKR. (Aber die Kinder gehören mir!)_

_Inhalt: Hermiones Kinder und ihre Freunde spielen die Geschichte von Grindelwald (Kurzgeschichte)._

_

* * *

_Die Geschichte von Grindelwald

„Grindelwald!"

„Och nööö, Lucien."

„Biiitte, Mervyn. Nur einmal."

Hermione erstarrte und schlich sich leise an das Zimmer heran. Es passierte nicht jeden Tag dass sie den Namen eines der dunkelsten Zauberer der Geschichte aus einem Kinderzimmer hörte. Schon gar nicht aus dem Mund ihres sechsjährigen Sohnes.

„Ja biiiitte, Mervyn. Nur einmal!", chorusten die Weasley Zwillinge. Hermione lächelte unwillkürlich. Patty und Prue waren wirklich jeder Inch wie ihr Vater. Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie außer sich Fred und George gewesen waren, als sich herausstellte, dass Alicia mit Zwillingen schwanger war. _ICH ESSE ‚HOGWARTS – EINE GESCHICHTE', WENN DAS NICHT DIE NÄCHSTEN UNRUHESTIFTER VON HOGWARTS WERDEN._ Zurück zu den beunruhigenden Vorgängen im Moment.

„Aber ich spiele nicht die bösen Muggel.", maulte Mervyn Snape, vierjähriger Sohn ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors.

„Wir wollen die bösen Muggel spielen!", riefen die Zwillinge sogleich begeistert.

Hermione sprach einen leisen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf sich und stellte sich in die Tür, um die Kinder zu beobachten.

Sie stritten sich noch eine Weile, wer welche Rolle übernahm. Der zweijährige Geraint Snape und der dreijährige Gavin Weasley wurden zu Kindern erklärt – aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Hermiones Tochter Sarah wollte unbedingt Mrs. Grindelwald sein. Lucien war Grindelwald und Erzähler. Die sechsjährige Germaine Weasley wurde mit Enoch Nott, dem kleinen Paddy Weasley und Mervyn zu Zuschauern bestimmt. Antares Zabini war bereit mit Patty und Prue ‚böse Muggel' zu spielen.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit", begann Lucien schließlich gewichtig, „lebte der Zauberer Antonin Grindelwald. Er lebte in einem großen alten Schloss mit seiner Frau Marie und seinen zwei kleinen Kindern und sie hatten sich alle sehr lieb." Geraint und Gavin kicherten, als Sarah durch ihre Haare rubbelte.

„Sarah!", protestierte Lucien, als sie ihn in eine quetschende Umarmung zog. „Du störst meine Konzentration!" Hermione lachte beinahe. Er klang genau wie sein Vater, wenn er so redete. „Du klingst wie Dad!", krähte Sarah. Lucien warf ihr einen halb ärgerlichen, halb geschmeichelten Blick zu.

„Aber in dem Dorf neben dem Schloss lebten eine Menge Muggel.", fuhr er fort.

„Ho, ho, ho!", sagten die Zwillinge und stubsten Antares an. „Ho, ho.", murmelte er.

Die Zwillinge kicherten.

„Eines Tages ging Grindelwald auf eine Reise und seine Frau und seine Kinder blieben alleine zurück."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Antonin!", sagte Sarah. „Sagt ‚Auf Wiedersehen, Daddy!', Kinder!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Daddy!", krähten die beiden Kleinen.

„Komm bald wieder zurück! Gute Reise!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, meine liebe Frau! Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder! Daddy ist bald wieder da!", sagte Lucien, winkte und ging ein Stück zur Seite.

„Als Grindelwald gegangen war, gingen Marie und die Kinder im Dorf spazieren."

Sarah nahm Geraint und Gavin an der Hand und marschierte mit ihnen zwischen Antares und den Zwillingen entlang. Die beiden Kleinen waren ernsthaft bei der Sache und wackelten mit der Größeren mit.

„Eine Kuh lief in ihren Weg."

Mervyn warf einen von Sarahs Plüschtigern vor die drei. „Muh."

„Die Kinder erschreckten sich und machten aus Versehen Magie."

Alle nickten. Das kannten sie, das war ihnen auch schon passiert.

„Und die Kuh flog.", sagte Sarah und warf den Tiger in die Luft. „Hui!"

„Hui!", riefen die beiden Kleinen begeistert und plötzlich schwebte der Tiger tatsächlich in der Luft.

„Ahhhhh!", kreischten die Zwillinge. „Hexerei! Hexerei!"

Die beiden Kleinen fuhren zusammen und hielten sich die Hände über die Ohren. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Diese Geschichte hatte sie noch nie gehört, aber ihr gefiel nicht, wie sie verlief. Sarah beruhigte die erschrockenen Kleinen und warf den Zwillingen böse Blicke zu.

„Wir wollten nur..." „... die Muggel spielen.", sagten die Zwillinge unschuldig.

„Die Muggel hatten Angst vor Magie.", erzählte Lucien weiter, als die Kleinen sich beruhigt hatten.

„Sie ist eine Hexe, wir müssen sie verbrennen!", rief Prue.

„Wir müssen sie alle töten, sie benutzen Magie!", rief Patty.

Die Zwillinge und Antares standen auf und umrundeten Sarah. Gavin und Geraint versteckten sich hinter ihr.

„Sie schlugen Marie nieder."

Prue schlug Sarah auf den Kopf. „Aua!", beschwerte sich Sarah.

„Du musst fallen!", protestierte Patty.

„Ahhh!" Sarah fiel dramatisch zu Boden.

„Dann brachten sie sie ins Schloss und steckten es in Brand."

„Feuer, Feuer, ich sterbe!", rief Sarah vom Boden aus und schloss die Augen. Dann zog sie die Kleinen zu sich hinunter. „Ihr sterbt auch."

Gavin und Geraint legten sich gehorsam neben sie und kniffen die Augen zu, blinzelten aber zwischen den Lidern zu Lucien.

„Als Grindelwald von seiner Reise zurück kam, war das Schloss verbrannt."

Lucien ging zu den Dreien. „Ahhh, meine Frau, meine Kinder, was ist passiert?"

„Der Anführer der Muggel kam zu ihm."

Patty und Prue traten auf ihn zu. „Wir haben sie verbrannt."

Lucien schüttelte sie. „Warum, warum habt ihr das gemacht?"

„Sie waren Hexen." „Sie mussten sterben." Patty und Prue nickten gewichtig.

„Da wurde Grindelwald sehr wütend."

Lucien hielt seinen Spielzeugzauberstab in die Luft.

„Ihr bösen Muggel!", rief er. „Ihr seid böse und dumm. Ihr sollt alle sterben! Sterbt!"

„Ahhh!", riefen die Zwillinge und Antares und fielen zu Boden.

„Grindelwald sprach einen mächtigen Zauber und alle Muggel starben. Danach war er sehr traurig und kehrte nie mehr zu dem Schloss zurück. Ende."

„Das ist aber keine schöne Geschichte.", sagte Paddy.

Lucien schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Ich finde sie gut."

„Ich dachte, Grindelwald ist böse.", protestierte Germaine.

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte.", sagte Lucien überlegen.

„Erzähl!", riefen Gavin und Geraint.

„Och nö, dann muss ich Dumbledore spielen.", lehnte Lucien unwillig ab.

„Erzähl!", rief Germaine, plötzlich begeistert.

„Ja, erzähl!", fiel Mervyn ein. „Wir haben dich auch Grindelwald spielen lassen."

„Ich will nicht.", murrte Lucien.

„Och, du bist gemein.", sagte Paddy.

„Na gut, ich erzähle.", sagte Sarah. „Aber nur, wenn Lucien Grindelwald bleibt."

„Okay."

Sarah spazierte in die Mitte. „Ich bin Dumbledore. Wer will Auror sein?"

„Ich!", rief Germaine sofort.

„Wir auch!", riefen die Zwillinge.

„Dann bin ich aber ein Walpurgisritter!", sagte Mervyn.

„Ich auch!", erklärte Antares.

„Und ich!", stimmte Enoch zu.

„Gut, dann sind wir gleich viele.", sagte Sarah. „Ihr seid Zuschauer." Sie setzte Gavin und Geraint neben Paddy.

„Also, hört zu." Sarah räusperte sich gewichtig.

„Vor langer langer Zeit lebten zwei mächtige Zauberer, Antonin Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore. Sie waren gute Freunde." Sie legte einen Arm um Luciens Schultern, der das Gesicht verzog.

„Als sie älter wurden, trennten sich ihre Wege. Antonin zog mit seiner Frau Marie in ein großes Schloss im Norden. Albus durchreiste die Welt und traf Nicholas Flamel mit dem er viele Tränke braute."

Die beiden gingen auseinander. „Während Dumbledore fort war, wurde Grindelwalds Familie von Muggeln getötet und das machte ihn sehr wütend."

„Muggel sind gefährlich!", erklärte Lucien. „Wir Zauberer müssen uns vor ihnen schützen! Wir müssen gegen sie kämpfen!"

„Er beschloss, ein mächtiger Zauberer zu werden und die Muggel zu bekämpfen. Darum lernte er viele schwere Zauber."

Lucien setzte sich, nahm sich ein Buch und tat so, als wäre er darin vertieft. Hin und wieder murmelte er vor sich hin und schwenkte seinen Spielzeugstab. Wieder fand Hermione es erstaunlich, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er ihn nachmachte.

„Er sammelte Gefolgsleute um sich und nannte sie Walpurgisritter, wie die Muggel sich Kreuzritter nannten. Walpurgis ist ein heiliger Ort der Zauberer und Hexen, so wie das Kreuz etwas Heiliges für die Muggel ist. Grindelwald wusste, dass die Muggel das Kreuz für das Gute hielten und Magie für das Böse. Deswegen hielt er das Kreuz für etwas Böses. Die Walpurgisritter wollten auch die Muggel bekämpfen, so wie er."

Mervyn, Enoch und Antares gingen zu Lucien und verbeugten sich vor ihm, dann stellten sie sich hinter ihn.

„Mit der Zeit versank er tief in die Dunklen Künste.", erzählte Sarah mit der Ernsthaftigkeit einer Fünfjährigen, die wiederholt, was sie gehört hat. „Seine Wut und sein Hass wurden immer größer. Weil er keine Liebe in sich hatte und keine Freude, konnte er die Dunklen Künste nicht beherrschen. Die Dunklen Künste zerstörten seine Seele und Grindelwald wurde böse. Um diese Zeit kam Dumbledore von seiner Reise zurück."

Lucien sah auf. „Es genügt nicht, die Muggel nur zu vertreiben. Zauberer sind viel besser als Muggel. Nur die Zauberer sollten leben. Alle Muggel und Kinder von Muggeln müssen sterben."

„Auch die Zauberer, die Kinder von Muggeln sind?", fragte Sarah.

„Auch die Zauberer.", nickte Lucien. „Es ist Schlammblut. Nur reinblütige Zauberer dürfen leben."

Hermione zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie wusste, dass er Grindelwald spielte, dennoch war es bitter, dieses Wort aus dem Mund ihres eigenen Kindes zu hören. Wo, bei Merlin, hatte er es her? Wo hatten sie diese ganzen furchtbaren Geschichten her?

Sarah schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Du bist böse geworden, Antonin. Wir können keine Freunde mehr sein."

Lucien stand auf und streckte die Hand zu Sarah aus. „Schließe dich mir an, Albus. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Zusammen werden wir die Welt beherrschen!"

„Niemals!", rief Sarah. „Ich bin ein guter Zauberer. Ich werde dich bekämpfen solange ich lebe! Ich werde verhindern, dass du alle Muggel und Kinder von Muggeln tötest!"

„Dann sind wir Feinde, Dumbledore!", rief Lucien. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, werde ich dich töten, wenn wir uns wieder sehen."

„So sei es, Antonin.", sagte Sarah mit trauriger Stimme in einer guten Dumbledore – Imitation, und wandte sich ab.

„Ich heiße nicht mehr Antonin.", sagte Lucien. „Nennt mich Lord Grindelwald!"

Mervyn, Enoch und Antares fielen vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Unser Lord Grindelwald."

Lucien legte in einer herrischen Geste die Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Meine treuen Walpurgisritter. Wir werden Dumbledore besiegen und die Welt beherrschen!"

„Ja, mein Lord!", chorusten die drei. Hermione schauderte. Sie mochte diese Geschichte ganz und gar nicht.

„Ein Dunkler Lord ist entstanden!", rief Sarah. „Lord Grindelwald! Wir müssen ihn bekämpfen!"

„Wir helfen dir, Dumbledore!", rief Prue.

„Wir stampfen ihn zu Brei!", rief Patty.

„Wir machen ihn alle!", stimmte Germaine zu.

„Die Auroren kämpften gegen die Walpurgisritter.", erzählte Sarah.

Prue, Patty, Germaine, Enoch, Mervyn und Antares richteten ihre Spielzeugzauberstäbe aufeinander. „Zisch!" „Puff!" „Hex!" „Bannzauber!"

„Schließlich trafen Dumbledore und Grindelwald aufeinander."

„Das ist nun also das Ende, Antonin.", sagte Sarah mit Grabesstimme und richtete ihren Stab auf Lucien.

„Dein Ende, Dumbledore!", rief Lucien. „Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!"

„Du bist böse.", sagte Sarah. „Das Böse wird immer gegen das Gute verlieren. Es tut mir leid, alter Freund."

„Wir sind keine Freunde mehr, wir sind Feinde. Stirb!"

„Da kam plötzlich ein leuchtender Phönix aus dem Nichts und schluckte den Todeszauber, den Grindelwald gegen Dumbledore gesandt hatte."

Sarah nahm einen Stoffvogel und hielt ihn zwischen sich und Lucien.

„Mein Name ist Fawkes. Ich helfe dir, weil du ein guter Zauberer bist. Phönixe helfen nur guten Zauberern. Vielen Dank, Fawkes."

Sie setzte den Stoffvogel auf den Boden.

„Grindelwald war so erschrocken, dass er die Steine nicht sah, die Dumbledore zum Leben erweckt hatte, und sie begruben ihn unter sich."

„Du gewinnst, Dumbledore!", rief Lucien und fiel zu Boden. „Ich sterbe. Aber andere werden nach mir kommen!"

„Und auch sie werden besiegt werden, Antonin.", sagte Sarah mit der ruhigen Dumbledore – Stimme. Wer auch immer denn Kindern dieses Spiel beigebracht hatte, war gut darin, Dumbledore nachzumachen. Oh, sie würde es herausfinden!

„Grindelwald starb und die Walpurgisritter wurden von den Auroren verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht. Ende."

Mervyn, Enoch und Antares wurden spektakulär gefangen genommen und auf das Bett gesetzt.

„Bravo!", rief Paddy und klatschte. Die beiden kleineren klatschten mit. „Bravo!", sagte eine Stimme hinter Hermione und jemand klatschte. Sie fuhr herum. „Draco!"

„Dad!", riefen Sarah und Lucien. „Du bist wieder da!" Sie stürzten sich auf ihn. Draco lachte und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab. „Vorsicht, Vorsicht. Ihr bringt euren alten Vater noch zu Fall."

„Merke meine Worte, Draco, du wirst Flegel großziehen."

„Onkel Sev!"

„Vater!"

„Nun, nun, Mervyn. Du musst nicht das ungezogene Verhalten deiner Cousins nachahmen."

Sie seufzte. Da ging ihr Plan die Herkunft dieser Geschichten zu ermitteln dahin. „Guten Tag, Severus."


End file.
